A great number of embodiments are known in the art of making umbrellas and parasols. In all of them, they offer various solutions to the folding and require a great number of small, articulated parts and pieces, which in general are not long lasting.
The present invention, on the other hand, provides protection with a minor number of articulated parts, with a flexible mushroom-shaped hemisphere without mechanical parts.
Manufactured is thereby simplified and longer life guaranteed, compared to the life of articulated mechanical and flexible parts that carry out the same function.